


Private Bookmark? // Личное "избранное"?

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, F/F, F/M, Humor, Multi, Sexual Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мстители обнаруживают, что фанаты пишут о них фанфики.</p><p>Кто-то смущен. Кто-то горд. Кто-то не понимает, почему все шипперят их именно так, а не иначе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Bookmark? // Личное "избранное"?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Private Bookmark?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494665) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Стив вошел в общую комнату в Башне и обнаружил своих товарищей по команде, сидящих на диванах и уставившихся в экраны ноутбуков.  
  
— Что происходит? — поинтересовался он.  
  
— Тор влюблен в своего брата, Халк становится психоаналитиком, носит твидовый пиджак и спрашивает людей, что они чувствуют к своим матерям, а мы с тобой трахаемся, — не отрываясь от экрана, отозвался Тони.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, я действительно сомневаюсь в этом, нет, мы точно не, — замямлил Стив.  
  
— Я забрал твою девственность на рабочем столе, — поведал Тони. — Видимо, это было больно, но тебе понравилось. Так что, если что, обращайся.  
  
— Мою девст… Стоп, что?  
  
— Люди пишут истории о нас, старик, — объяснил Клинт. — Серьезно, это самые чертовски веселые вещи, которые я когда-либо видел.  
  
— Истории? — переспросил Стив.  
  
Брюс объяснил:  
  
— Это фанфики. Люди пишут рассказы о людях, которых не знают. Об известных личностях или вымышленных персонажах.  
  
— Как в тех комиксах о Капитане Америке, которые они выпускали… — вздохнул Стив. Вся эта шумиха всё ещё напрягала его.  
  
— Серьезно? Я не знал, что в них было порно, — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — Надо купить один. Или, черт возьми, у Коулсона наверняка есть. Сопру у него.  
  
— Конечно, раз уж он твой бойфренд, — улыбнулась Наташа, дразня.  
  
— Что? Но он же… почему ты говоришь… Пожалуйста, скажите, что это одна из тех вещей двадцать первого века, которые я не понимаю, — взмолился Стив.  
  
— Неа, — откликнулся Тони и развернул ноутбук к Стиву. — Давай, прочти парочку.  
  
— Хм. Они пишут истории о…нас? — еще раз переспросил Стив. — Нас вместе?  
  
— Чувак, мы типа самый популярный пейринг, — воскликнул Тони и попытался дать ему пятюню.  
  
Стив уклонился.  
  
— Но зачем? И... подожди-ка, ты серьезно? Этот человек считает, что я девственник?  
  
— Все считают, что ты девственник, — уточнила Наташа.  
  
— Но… Я же был солдатом. Во Вторую Мировую. На гастролях, только я и десятки девочек из Объединенной Организации обслуживания. Точнее, десятки женщин. А потом были французские проститутки. И поклонницы Капитана Америка. Плюс уже сейчас. Плюс Зои из бухгалтерского отдела. Плюс...  
  
— Мы поняли, Капитан ЗППП, — закатил глаза Тони. — Но в интернете все пишут о тебе как девственнике. Конечно, пока не появляюсь я.  
  
— У нас в сороковых были контрацептивы, знаешь ли, — обиделся Стив. — Но все-таки зачем кому-то писать подобные вещи?  
  
— Это весело, особенно если вникнуть, — сказал Брюс. — На самом деле, когда я был младше, было такое шоу «Горцы». Оно мне так нравилось, что хотелось почитать или даже написать истории по мотивам. А может даже отправить в Фэнзин . Я имею в виду журнал.  
  
— Мерзкие, грязные истории, я надеюсь? — усмехнулся Клинт.  
  
— А сам ты как думаешь? — парировал Брюс, похотливо улыбнувшись.  
  
— Хорошо, что ты сказал, Беннер, — заметил Тони. — Не собирался этого говорить, но когда-то я был ужасно увлечен «Звездным Путем», постоянно пересматривал «Следующее поколение» . У меня были смешанные чувства насчет Дейты . Я был самым настоящим Суперфанатом.  
  
— Таша однажды притворилась «невестой по почте» , просто чтобы заманить кого-то в ЩИТ, — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — Это может считаться фанфиком?  
  
— Нет. Да. — одновременно откликнулись Брюс и Тони.  
  
— Эй, я всё ещё не видела ни одного фанфика с пейрингом Брюс/Клинт, — отметила Наташа.  
  
— Несколько есть, но совсем мало, — ответил Клинт.  
  
— Подождите, никто не пишет о тех, кто на самом деле являются парой? — растерянно уточнил Стив.  
  
— Они слишком заняты чтением о единственных гетеросексуальных парнях в команде, сосущих друг другу прямо на поле боя, — фыркнул Клинт, кивая на Стива и Тони.  
  
— Но это же… так непрактично. Вообще я… я никогда… я имею в виду, не в обиду Тони, но…  
  
— Никаких проблем, Кэп, — весело отозвался Тони. — Кстати, я всегда снизу. Некоторые могут оскорбиться, но я думаю, это значит, что я любимчик.  
  
Они вернулись к чтению.  
  
— Мы все много плачем, — заметил Брюс.  
  
— Кроме Наташи, — добавил Клинт. — Таша, в большинстве ты даже не улыбаешься.  
  
— Это нормально. Я выбиваю из вас дерьмо, ребят, а вы снова нарываетесь. Это круто, — она пожала плечами.  
  
Стив уставился на нее, сильно желая уточнить, серьезно ли она только что говорила, потому что…  
  
Его мысли (в которых, честно говоря, ему надирали задницу самым несмешным способом) были прерваны, когда Тони пихнул его локтем и указал на экран.  
  
— Смотри, этот помечен как «Бойфренды Науки», значит, это про нас с Брюсом. «Супермужья» − это мы с тобой, а «Звездно-полосатый флаг» − мы втроем. Умно, да?  
  
— Тьфу, «Клинташа». Ненавижу, — прорычала Наташа.  
  
— Эй! — абсурдно обиделся Клинт  
  
— Я имею в виду название. «Бартоманофф» было бы лучше.  
  
— Вот сейчас ты сильно ошибаешься, — сказал Брюс. Все с ним согласились.  
  
— Если бы это был фанфик, я бы сейчас расстреляла вас всех за несогласие со мной, — проворчала она. — А вы все бы признали, что предвидели это.  
  
— Я очень смущен, — сказал Тор. — Я не знал, что в Мидгарде нормальны сексуальные отношения между братьями.  
  
— Нет. Совсем не нормальны, — объяснил Тони.  
  
— Но… — Тор уставился на экран, не зная, как реагировать.  
  
— Эй, а почему Клинт/Коулсон так популярны? — спросил Стив.  
  
— Ага, это совсем странно, — согласился с ним Тони.  
  
— А, по-моему, довольно горячо, — отозвалась Наташа. Тони и Стив уставились на нее с большой надписью _Что?_ на лицах.  
  
— А тебя это не беспокоит, Брюс? — поинтересовался Стив.  
  
— Нет, — пожал плечами тот. — На самом деле, это довольно занимательно. Не знал, что Клинт такой гибкий, — дразняще добавил он и подмигнул.  
  
Клинт засмеялся.  
  
— Самый прикольной будет реакция Коулсона, если он узнает. На мой взгляд, всё это будет стоить того.  
  
Они снова вернулись к чтению.  
  
— Это действительно возмутительно, — отмер Тор. — Несмотря на все недостатки моего брата, он точно не занимался сексом с лошадью! Э-э, то есть, в этом нет ничего такого, если это нормально для Мидгарда.  
  
— Абсолютно ненормально.  
  
Тор скептически пожал плечами.  
  
— Все эти ваши мифы и фанфики говорят об обратном. Нет дыма без огня, — пробормотал он.  
  
Они проигнорировали его и продолжили читать.  
  
— Нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет. НЕТ.  
  
— Брюс? Все нормально?  
  
Брюс захлопнул ноутбук и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
  
— Этого не может быть.  
  
— Чего?  
  
Он вскочил, пошел на кухню и вернулся с бутылкой вишневого Шнапса и стаканом.  
  
— Шнапс? Ты серьезно? — еле сдерживая усмешку, уточнил Тони.  
  
— Халк. Порно.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Порно с Халком. Они пишут порнуху с Халком, — повторил Брюс.  
  
— Это… звучит довольно мило. Большим парням тоже нужна любовь, — заметил Тони.  
  
— Иди нахер, Тони, — отозвался Брюс и выпил шот .  
  
Клинт присел сзади и начал разминать ему спину. И конечно, он не мог не заглянуть в ноутбук Брюса.  
  
— Воу, тут типа фистинг и всё такое, — оповестил он всех, и Брюс застонал.  
  
— Давай, прочти какую-нибудь романтичную порнушечку с пейрингом Тор/Стив и почувствуешь себя лучше, — посоветовал Клинт и задвигал пальцем по тачпаду.  
  
— Порно Тор/Стив удивительно сладкое и полезное, — добавила Наташа.  
  
— А там я тоже девственник? — уточнил Стив.  
  
— Ага, — кивнул Тор.  
  
— Круто.  
  
Они повернулись к экранам.  
  
Внезапно Клинт начал безудержно ржать.  
  
— Клинт, — позвал Тони. — Поделись с классом?  
  
Клинт смеялся так сильно, что свалился с дивана под ноги Брюсу; тот взял его компьютер, чтобы узнать, что вызвало такую реакцию.  
  
— Альфа Бета Омега? — прочитал Брюс.  
  
— А, эти, — махнула рукой Наташа. — Да, они популярны.  
  
Клинт все еще смеялся, валяясь на полу и держась за живот.  
  
— Повзрослей уже, Бартон, — сказала она.  
  
— Я не могу... — перебил сам он себя, продолжая смеяться как гиена, — я не могу вытащить член из Коулсона. Мы застряли, — он заржал еще сильнее.  
  
Вся остальная команда просто смотрела.  
  
— Не дай ему увидеть остальные, — посоветовала Брюсу Наташа, но Клинт успел выхватил свой ноутбук обратно. — Подождите, подождите, тут еще круче! Его задница самосмазывается, потому что она типа пристрастилась ко мне, — он снова растянулся на полу, даже не пытаясь контролировать смех.  
  
— Я бы описала это по-другому, — раздраженно сказал Наташа. — Ты вообще главы читал в нормальном порядке?  
  
— Это лучшее среди всех, — все еще задыхаясь, постановил Клинт. — Не могу дождаться, когда увижу лицо Коулсона, — он снова заржал.  
  
— Ты НЕ СКАЖЕШЬ об этом Коулсону, — вскинулся Стив.  
  
— Я согласен с ним, — кивнул Тони. — Во-первых, у Мистера Отглаженный Костюм будет нервный срыв, если он узнает о порнухе с собой в главной роли. Во-вторых, он заставит нас делать какую-нибудь бумажную работу. Не знаю почему, но я в этом уверен. И в-третьих, он будет издеваться над нами за чтение порно о самих себе. Не явно, только одним выражением лица, как бы насмехаясь.  
  
— Поздняк, — хихикнул Клинт, — я уже отправил.  
  
Все застонали.  
  
— Ну, значит, нам нужно закончить чтение до того, как придет нянька и остановит всё веселье, — проворчал Тони.  
  
Они продолжили читать.  
  
Чем больше Тор читал, тем более смятенным выглядел.  
  
Стив пытался в тайне от Тони добавить фанфики Стив/Пеппер в «избранное».  
  
Тони разрабатывал алгоритм, который бы искал отдельные словосочетания, чтобы отфильтровать самые грязные рассказы любого пейринга.  
  
Наташа перечитывала один, в котором Стив и Клинт одновременно сосали член Коулсона.  
  
Брюс под ником «ГолосРазума69» отправлял комментарий: «Знаете, трахать всех подряд - это совсем не в характере Халка. Он злой. Не возбужденный. Злой.»  
  
Клинт пытался прочитать как можно больше омегаверса.  
  
Коулсон прибыл через полтора часа.  
  
Клинт продолжал хихикать, пока Брюс не ткнул его локтем  
  
— Агент Коулсон, приветики! — отсалютовал Тони. — Первоапрельские розыгрыши!  
  
— Сейчас не апрель, — любезно отозвался Коулсон и раздал всем присутствующим папки. — Я подготовил инструкции, как реагировать на тему RPS . Вкратце: не реагировать. Если кто-то все-таки спросит – _особенно в прессе_ – нужно сделать вид, что понятия не имеете, о чем речь. И онлайн тоже. Это значит, не комментировать, — он взглянул на Брюса, — не ставить лайки, — кивнул в сторону Наташи, — и безусловно, безусловно не оставлять заявки о директоре Фьюри на конкурс Кинков. Тони.  
  
Тони, совершенно не стыдясь, пожал плечами.  
  
— Эй, — отреагировал он через мгновение. — Вы не можете контролировать интернет трафик в Башне, такой был уговор.  
  
— Мы и не делали. Мы отслеживаем фан-сайты. В ЩИТе есть младший агент, единственная задача которого убеждаться, что мы держим руку на пульсе.  
  
— Твоя самосмазывающаяся задница! — снова заржал Клинт.  
  
Коулсон проигнорировал его и продолжил:  
  
— Это в целях безопасности.  
  
Наташа уставилась на него.  
  
— А ты сам когда-нибудь читал какой-нибудь из этих фиков? В целях безопасности.  
  
— Только если он дошел до меня из-за возможной проблемы.  
  
— Проблемы вроде того, что все думают, будто я девственник? — пробормотал Стив.  
  
— Тони хотя бы не твой брат, — отозвался Тор.  
  
— Проблемы вроде того, что кто-то из врагов Мстителей использует эти форумы, — объяснил Коулсон.  
  
— Твоя задница влюблена в меня, — закрыв лицо руками в безуспешной попытке перестать смеяться, прорыдал Клинт.  
  
Коулсон вздохнул и продолжил.  
  
— Сначала мы боялись, что кто-то из фанатов может раскрыть вашу персональную информацию, а враги будут использовать эти сайты для разведки. Сейчас мы больше обеспокоены их непосредственным участием.  
  
— Участием? — переспросил Стив. — Мы знаем кого-то, кто сам пишет подобное?  
  
Коулсон послал Тору извиняющуюся улыбку.  
  
— Похоже, Локи пишет довольно много фанфиков. Мы не уверены, какая долгосрочная цель, но мы пока не предупреждали вас, потому что сейчас, кажется, он делает это просто ради троллинга. Он хочет, чтобы мы были раздражены, поэтому мы не будем. На самом деле, он как бы очень популярный автор.  
  
Тор кивнул.  
  
— В создании проблем Локи нет равных.  
  
— Стойте, а что он пишет? — спросил Брюс.  
  
— Кого он шипперит? — добавила Наташа.  
  
— В основном он пишет АУ. У него есть длинная серия, в которой Клинт и Наташа ученики средней школы; они собираются вместе пойти на выпускной, Клинт очень нервничает, а Наташа хочет быть Королевой бала, но только если Королем будет Клинт, а еще она беспокоится о поступлении в колледж в следующем году и о вступлении в женское сообщество. И…погодите-ка…У него есть группа фиков Тони/Брюс/Стив, где Тони – котенок, Стив – щенок, а Брюс – кролик. Халк, кстати, тоже кролик, только больше. А еще серия, в которой Тони беременный от Стива, у них проблемы в отношениях – каждый думает, что другой его не любит, но к концу всё исправляется. И еще один, где Джейн бросает Тора, потому что думает, что он тупой, и назло ему спит с шестью миллиардами мидгардцев. А когда Тор пытается доставить удовольствие самому себе, обнаруживает, что он импотент.  
  
Тор надулся и закрыл свой компьютер.  
  
Губы Наташи сжались в гневе, как только она услышала слово «выпускной».  
  
Стив и Брюс выглядели потрясенными.  
  
Тони просиял:  
  
— Кажется, я все-таки самый популярный герой. Серьезно, ну кто откажется оплодотворить меня?  
  
— Эй, Коулсон, твоя задница мокренькая? — пропустив всё мимо ушей, спросил Клинт и снова заржал.  
  
Коулсон, которому, видимо, надоело, повернулся к нему и медленно, спокойно и очень невозмутимо ответил:  
  
— Да, Клинт, моя задница мокренькая. У меня течка, так что у нас либо будет дикий животный секс, либо я не переживу это. О да. Мне нужно это от тебя, Клинт.  
  
Клинт перестал смеяться и уставился на него со смешанным выражением лица _Что это сейчас было, неужели Коулсон больший умник, чем я_ и _Ладно, это было довольно горячо._  
  
— Я же говорил, что он будет насмехаться, — заметил Тони.  
  
— Вы действительно не расстроены из-за существования всех этих… взрослых рассказах о вас, агент Коулсон? — спросил Стив.  
  
Коулсон пожал плечами.  
  
— Это в основном безвредно. Хотя, как я сказал, мы всё отслеживаем, чтобы быть уверенными, что так будет и дальше. И я полагаю, это некоторым образом лестно.  
  
Наташа смотрела на него, будто что-то выискивая.  
  
— Ты в полном восторге от того, что пейринг с тобой один из самых популярных, не так ли? — улыбнулась она.  
  
Коулсон покрылся нежным румянцем.  
  
— Как я уже сказал, лестно, — ответил он, от досады на вопрос крепко сжав челюсти. Несмотря на это, его глаза выдавали гордость за агента, всё ещё лучше всех читающего чужие эмоции.  
  
Он направился к выходу, но остановился, добавив:  
  
— Напоминаю, не говорить прессе. Не публиковать, не комментировать и не делать вообще ничего в фанфиках о себе или о любом другом товарище по команде. И я не могу не подчеркнуть это: не обсуждать Фьюри.  
  
Когда он ушел, они молчали еще некоторое время, пока Клинт не сказал:  
  
— Так что, теперь можно подкатывать к реальным людям?  
  
Они хором застонали и пришли к выводу, что время выключить компьютеры.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Фэнзи́н** (fanzine, от fan magazine — «фанатский журнал»; иногда просто зин) — любительское малотиражное периодическое или непериодическое издание (журнал, информационный бюллетень, фотоальбом, альманах и так далее).  
>  **«Звёздный путь: Следующее поколение»** — второй телевизионный сериал, действие которого разворачивается во вселенной Звёздного Пути.  
>  **Дейта** (Data, в других переводах — Дата) — персонаж научно-фантастического телевизионного сериала «Звёздный Путь: Следующее поколение», а также полнометражных фильмов по мотивам Звёздного пути.  
>  **Mail order bride** – женщина, которая регистрируется на онлайн сайте знакомств, чтобы быть выбранной каким-нибудь мужчиной для заключения брака. Обычно это девушки из Юго-Восточной Азии, стран бывшего СССР и (реже) Латинской Америки.  
>  Если кто не знает, тройничок Тони/Стив/Брюс называют так из-за непереводимой игры слов **Star Spangled Banner** – Стар(к) – звезда; Беннер – флаг. А звездно-полосатый флаг - Капитан Америка.  
>  **RPS (Real person slash)** \- описываются гомосексуальные отношения между реальными людьми, не заявлявшими открыто о своей гомосексуальной ориентации
> 
> [Diary.ru](http://batoutofhellcave.diary.ru) и [Tumblr](http://valeraevs.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
